


hey, looking good

by sukker_sugar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Alix Kubdel, Gen, a quick headcanon that i saw on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar
Summary: Alix tries out a look she hasn't had in a while, and needless to say, she enjoys it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	hey, looking good

Alix stared at herself in the mirror, razor in hand. She had half of her hair tied into sections, ready to shave them off. She had the style for a while, since she was 11, actually, but hadn't bothered to deal with upkeep at a salon. So here she was, going to shave half of her own head. 

She flipped the switch on the razor. _On_ . The loud _buzz_ of the razor creeping closer to her ear as she brought it closer to her head. She couldn’t quite figure out why she was so nervous. Maybe it was that she had to commit now. Since she was 11, she gathered at least a bit more common sense, so maybe it was just her being paranoid.

She grabbed one of the ponytails and brought the razor closer, once again, but this time close enough that if she moved it any closer, it would chop the hair off. She closed her eyes, and shaved it off. When she opened her eyes, she saw herself holding a bunch of her hair in the mirror.

She smirked a bit, giving herself the confidence she had in everything else she did to continue. There was no going back, after all. She continued to grab and shave, grab and shave, gaining more and more confidence after she saw each ponytail in her hand.

By the end, she had four bunches of her hair sitting on the counter next to the sink and a half-shaven head. She looked herself in the mirror as she began to clean up the job. It felt nice to take the razor and go across her head, evening out the uneven bits, and being able to feel that part of her head again. 

When it was time to probably put the razor down, she decided to do something a bit more. Alix turned the razor off for a moment, replacing the guard with a smaller size, then turning it back on. She got close to the mirror, on her tiptoes, leaning against the counter. Ever so carefully, she brought the razor close to her head and slowly shaved a horizontal line from the rest of her hair to her hairline. She flipped the razor to be off and admired her work. A quick set of finger guns and a, “Hey, looking good,” and she put the razor away.

Her confidence boosted and a lighter head of hair, she got changed for the day, putting on a tank, some jeans, high tops, and a jacket around her waist. Not quite a re-branding of Alix, but a new and improved one.

**Author's Note:**

> nothing much to say about this one.  
> i just really like alix and the idea that she shaved her head, and thats why her hair is uneven  
> im sukker-sugar on tumblr, if you wish to see more of my fuckery


End file.
